


Les Forces En Cours

by cambria



Series: Cambria's Holiday Specials 2018 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Ed is a damn Dork, Fluff, M/M, conqueror of shamballa, soul transference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambria/pseuds/cambria
Summary: Amestrians might not celebrate Christmas, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy an excuse for a good time.





	Les Forces En Cours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otterbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterbatch/gifts).



> Something small and fluffy and Christmasy with a side of angst for my boye. A side/sister fic to Les Forces Perdues.

Edward is completely passed out on the love seat across from him when Roy wakes up.

He flexes his hands and toes to get used to them again. It's been a while since these transferences have started to happen, but it still takes a bit to get back into the groove of being in someone else's body. Germany's Roy doesn't have as much physical exercise under his belt as he does, nor does he have the same muscle memory for nearly anything.

Roy stretches on the couch, popping a few joints. He shivers; quickly notices that the window in the living room is open. He sighs; so much for that. If Ed had been trying to keep himself awake with the cold, that clearly didn't work. Roy makes a show of slamming the window shut. Edward doesn't even flinch. Roy frowns; how long had he stayed awake? He looks around the living room; there aren't any books or papers floating around, for once, so clearly he wasn't up researching.

There is, however, on the coffee table, a small, hastily wrapped gift box. Roy frowns at it, then the sleeping Edward, then back at the box. The tag on the ribbon clearly says "Asshole". Rude.

Roy tugs at the ribbon and does his best to quietly pick apart the wrapping paper. All that work for a small, folded note.

'The other one should have left it with the Lieutenant for you. Merry Christmas.'

The note confuses Roy and poses more questions than it actually answers. What is that even supposed to mean. He looks up at Ed, then back to the note in his hand. Turns it over. Holds it up to the light. It really is... just a folded note. A very cryptic folded note. When he looks back up, Edward is staring intently at him, expression a mix of embarrassment and uncertainty.

"You, uh..."

Roy scoffs and leans back into the couch. "It's me, Fullmetal."

Edward sighs in obvious relief before sitting up straight and stretching his arms above his head. "Good, 'cause this'd be really awkward otherwise."

Roy's about to ask what that's even supposed to mean, but the words die in his throat when Edward gets up. He's dressed like he normally is, sans vest, and his hair's up in its usual ponytail, but there's something... different. Roy realizes, once Ed's standing in front of him, that it's the look in his eyes that makes the difference.

The younger alchemist crosses his arms in front of his chest. "There's this holiday here called Christmas. Some kind of celebration around one of the dead religions in Amestris. People turned it into this huge gift-giving thing. It's today, so I..."

Edward's determination seems to waver then, and he lets his arms fall by his sides. Takes a step forward, one leg between Roy's knees, and leans forward with a hand against the back of the couch. Their noses are practically touching and Roy can practically feel his heart beating in his throat.

"Merry Christmas, Roy."

And when Ed's lips touch his, he doesn't know how to react. For all of a second. And then he's got a hand tangled in Ed's hair and another pawing at his waist and—

Edward stops and backs up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't think you—"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." The voice and intonation are different.

* * *

Roy falls onto the floor grasping at air. The room is too warm, and he realizes he's knocked over a bottle of something in his tumble. It takes a second to realize that it's his bed he's fallen out of, _his_ bed. Slams a fist against the floor and rest his forehead against the boards.

Well, that was real, at least. And not just another fantasy. That was _something_.

He takes care of his raging erection in the shower before even considering to show his face in front of Hawkeye. When he's showered, shaved, and otherwise barely presentable, he stumbles into the dining room-turned-study. Riza deposits a steaming mug of coffee seconds after he slumps into his usual chair.

She also placed a small square box next to the mug.

"I'm supposed to wish you a 'Merry Christmas'," is all she says before throwing on her coat and boots and heading out the door. Must be time to switch out. Roy can't remember who's next in line to watch him. Havoc, probably.

He's left alone long enough to tear into the box—with significantly less care and caution than before. He sits there for a good minute with the box in his lap, just staring at it.

It's his pocket watch. Embossed green lion and everything.

He picks it up with a shaking and and clicks it open. Lets out a shaky breath as a small piece of paper falls out. Turns out it wasn't his watch. 'Try not to break it until I get back home', the note says.

"Merry Christmas, huh." Roy clicks the watch shut, holds it tightly in his fist and slides a hand over his mouth. Looks over at the calendar on the wall next to the phone. December 25th.

Roy takes a marker from the table, walks over to the calendar, and circles the date.

Maybe next year he can return the favour.


End file.
